


5 AM at Freddy's

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 5 AM at Freddy's, Other, Stole this from youtube lol, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Actually from a video i completely memorized XDThere is a lot of swearing too.





	1. The Prequel

*nightguard hears vent noises*

*nightguard sees toy bonnie and immediately puts mask on*

*toy bonnie enters office and approaches nightguard*

Toy Bonnie: Hi Freddy!

*nightguard gets startled*

Nightguard: oh! hey bonnie!

Toy Bonnie: have you seen the nightguard? he's... not wearing his costume again.

Nightguard: Hah! pfft! well you know him!

Toy Bonnie: yeah... its just.... difficult. with that spare freddy head he's been wearing.

Nightguard: well as you can see, he's nowhere around here, so... why don't you look elsewhere?

Withered Foxy: Nightguard! I'm gonna kick your ass!

*Withered Foxy tries to jumpscare the guard but the guard shines flashlight right in his eyes*

*Toy Bonnie moves Withered Foxy out of the way*

Withered Foxy (covering his eyes): Agh! Fucking...god!

Toy Bonnie: Wait, you saw the nightguard?

Withered Foxy: Aye! that's the nightguard right there!

*Withered Foxy points at nightguard that is still wearing mask*

*nightguard waves at them*

Toy Bonnie: no. that's just Freddy.

Withered Foxy: no! he's doing that thing with the spare freddy head, ya know? messing with your facial scanners!

*nightguard flashes Withered Foxy in the face*

Withered Foxy: god dammit! if he's Freddy, why does he keep shining that wretched flashlight in my face?

Toy Bonnie (arms crossed): Well obviously you're scaring him.

Withered Foxy: scaring him?!

*nightguard flashes Withered Foxy in the face again*

*Withered Foxy turns toward the nightguard angrily*

Withered Foxy: Im gonna gouge your eyes out!

Toy Bonnie: Foxy! calm down!

Withered Foxy: No! I am the only one in this damn place that can see through that disguise! Balloon Boy! Back me up here!

Balloon Boy:I don't really care if he's Freddy. I just wanna get my hands on his sweet succulent double A batteries

*nightguard hides flashlight under desk*

*Withered Foxy pulls out a gun and aims it at the nightguard*

Withered Foxy: I've had enough of this! Show them you're the nightguard!

Toy Bonnie: eh... that's a problem.

Withered Foxy: Grrrrrr! You know what? there can't be two Freddy's, right? Freddy!

*Withered Freddy enters room*

Withered Freddy: Yo!

Withered Foxy: See? now we have two Freddy's in the room.

*Toy Bonnie pauses for a second*

Toy Bonnie: Cool!

Withered Foxy: Oh my god! Bonnie, I will slap you!

Withered Freddy: Wait, what's going on here?

Toy Bonnie: We're looking for the nightguard.

Withered Foxy: He's the nightguard!

*Withered Foxy points at the nightguard again*

Withered Freddy: hmmm... I'm pretty sure that's Freddy...

*Withered Foxy facepalms*

Withered Foxy: You're Freddy!

*Withered Foxy's hook boops Freddy's nose by accident (Maybe)*

*Withered Freddy headbutts Withered Foxy away like a savage*

*Withered Freddy walks away*

Withered Foxy: Where do you think you're going?

Withered Freddy: Fuck this shit. I'm out!

Toy Bonnie: I don't get what's confusing. _(WTF?!! THAT MADE NO SENSE!!!)_

Withered Foxy: Bonnie, listen... oh wait! what time is it?

*Mangle appears in the office*

Mangle: hey fellas!

Withered Foxy: Hey Mangle! what time is it?

*mangle looks at a necklace watch thingy (whatever it's called) *

Mangle: It's about 5:59

Withered Foxy: 5:59?!!

*Withered Foxy pulls the mask off the nightguard with his hook*

Withered Foxy: It be the nightguard!

Toy Bonnie: The nightguard?

Withered Freddy: The nightguard?

Balloon Boy: Batteries?

*nightguard tries to flash Withered Foxy with the flashlight, but Balloon Boy had the flashlight batteries*

*nightguard puts mask back on*

Nightguard: No, No! I'm Freddy! Right guy-? OH GOD!!!

*Withered Foxy tries to jumpscare the nightguard but fails miserably because of the 6 AM bell*

*nightguard sighs with relief and leaves*


	2. The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I stole from goronguy:
> 
> Scraptrap: I always come back.  
GoronGuy: yeah, and you'll always be stabbed in the crotch with a crowbar.  
Everyone else: OHHHHHHH!!!!!

*nightguard looks at cameras*

*Springtrap dissappears from the camera he was looking at*

*nightguard breaks the audio button by spamming it*

*nightguard tries to fix it but falls over*

*nightguard looks at the monitor*

Nightguard: hmmm... well, shit.

*nightguard looks around*

*Springtrap shouts from a distance*

Springtrap: oh security guard?! Where are you?!

Nightguard: You ain't touching my buns, hun!

*nightguard tries to fix system*

*Springtrap appears at the window*

Nightguard: oh god dammit!

Springtrap: When I'm done with you, your face will look like mashed potatoes.

Nightguard: yeah, whatever man.

*nightguard actually fixes system and presses audio thing*

Springtrap: Okay. I'm gonna go find that child. But then I'm gonna kill you!

*Springtrap leaves*

Nightguard: okay! bye! happy travels! *giggles slightly* now let's see here...

*Springtrap comes back and hits the window*

Nightguard: Ah!

Springtrap: There was no child in there!

Nightguard: double check.

*nightguard presses audio thing again*

Springtrap: I know you're messing with me! Where's that child? Where are you hiding it?!!

Nightguard: Dude! I don' know! Just umm.... F-Freddy's behind you...

*Phantom Freddy is behind Springtrap*

Springtrap: Freddy?

Phantom Freddy: Hewwo!

Springtrap: hey Freddy...

Nightguard: Hi Freddy!

Phantom Freddy: Hi security guy!

Springtrap: Freddy! Don't talk to this guy! He's an asshole!

Phantom Freddy: *gasp* Profanity!

*nightguard starts laughing with his hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound*

Springtrap: listen, this guy is hiding a child somewhere and he won't tell me where he is. You know what that means?

*Phantom Freddy just stares*

Springtrap: We can't throw a birthday party, Freddy.

Phantom Freddy: No!

Springtrap: Yes! We need to find him, Freddy! He wants birthday cake!

Phantom Freddy: I'll do my best ma'am!

*Phantom Freddy walks away*

Springtrap: Stop reading those fanfics! they're confusing you!

*Springtrap looks at guard again*

Springtrap: I'm starting to think that there's no child in there.

*nightguard spams audio thing*

Nightguard: You just gotta look harder man.

Springtrap: alright fucker! I'm coming in there!

*Springtrap starts walking toward the office entrance and then turns the other way*

Springtrap: But first I'm gonna make one final check to make sure that child doesn't exist.

*nightguard leans back in his chair*

Nightguard: pfft! This job is a total joke!

*Phantom Foxy appears*

Nightguard: Who the fuck are you?!

Phantom Foxy: Hello!

*Phantom Foxy jumpscares nightguard*

Nightguard: AHHH!!!

*Springtrap hears the scream*

Springtrap: Ooh! Now's my chance to catch him by surprise!

*Springtrap enters office*

Springtrap: Have at me!

*nightguard hits Springtrap with a crowbar*

Springtrap: Ahh! My fucking knees!

Nightguard: Get crowbared, bitch!

*nightguard looks at Phantom Foxy, who is sitting in the chair*

Nightguard: Thanks for the crowbar, Foxy.

*Springtrap looks at Phantom Foxy*

Springtrap: Foxy?! What the fuck?!

Phantom Foxy: I don't know! I'm bored!

Nightguard: Hey Springtrap?

Springtrap: What?!

Nightguard: do you hear that?

*the nightguard and Springtrap look up and the 6 AM alarm sounds*

Springtrap: oh, go fuck yourself

*Springtrap deactivates*

*nightguard pats Springtrap's head and gets up*

*nightguard leaves*


End file.
